Desolación
by pauny
Summary: Draco sentía una paz inexplicable al tenerla con él, la estrecho entre sus brazos, apretándola con fuerza contra su pecho Draco&Hermione One Shoot


**Disclairmer:** Los personajes son de J.K Rowling

* * *

**Desolación**

Sentía las piernas temblando, todo él temblaba, exhausto, corrió tanto que le era difícil mantenerse en pie, pero no podía caer, todavía no, aferro su varita con fuerza, tanta que sus nudillos estaban blancos, miro a su alrededor.

Desolación

Eso se veía, sangre, muerte y batallas donde miraras, los rayos verdes eran lanzados en todas direcciones, maldiciones se mezclaban haciendo un macabro arcoíris, que en otras circunstancias resultaría hermoso, los gritos de triunfo se combinaban con los de agonía, aquí solo se dividía en blanco o negro, no había grises, morifago o auror una vez que entrabas al campo de batalla, o eras de un bando o del otro, era la última etapa en esta larga guerra, no podías decidir en el momento, las manos de todo el mundo dependía del ganador, no solo los magos, todas las personas que habitaban el planeta serian afectadas por el resultado, muchos morirían, los que habían entrado en el reto y preferían luchar antes de darse por vencidos.

Los mortifagos ganaban, la práctica de la magia oscura los hacía fuertes, ocupar maldiciones imperdonables le daba mayor eficacia, no solo eran los hechizos aturdidores que lanzaban los miembros de la Orden del Fénix, eso Draco no lo entendía, porque no lanzaban Avada Kedavra, querían llevarlos detenidos, como si pudieran hacerlo si perdían.

Draco entro en el fuego cruzado, aunque no por mucho, se unió a la batalla, su cabello rubio platinado sorprendía a muchos mortifagos, uno ataco era un bella y siniestra danza mortal, un paso atrás, otro delante, izquierda, derecha, los movimientos se hacían más rápidos, haciendo un giro, Malfoy lanzo un crucio mientras su oponente hacia lo propio, las varitas destellaban a cada segundo, su oponente tenía una gran pericia, por lo que supo era antiguo en la magia oscura, pero él había crecido con ella, aprendiendo de los mejores, la agilidad era sorprendente, la capacidad sin igual, los dos eran capaces de mucho, pero el momento se lo impedía, un ganador, un vencedor, una maldición daría en medio del pecho del joven, pero una vez más bajo hasta casi tocar el suelo, mientras lanzaba un efectivo Avada a su oponente que cayo rígido a la hierba, su rostro cubierto por la máscara de mortifago, sus ojos abiertos, mirando a ningún lugar.

Victorioso Draco giro, la lucha seguía, un desmaius paso rosando su brazo, empuño la varita lanzando un crucio al primer morifago que veía, por el rabillo del ojo vio lo que había temido desde siempre, desde que se unió más que como una compañera de armas a ella, la luz verde ilumino el hermoso rostro de la chica, su pelo castaño caía desordenado mientras su cuerpo se desplomaba tal como había hecho su oponente, un grito rompió la noche, las batallas y sus retadores, el dolor que se odia en esa voz era sorprendente, tanto que se le erizo el vello de la nuca, solo para darse cuenta que era él quien gritaba.

Hermione despertó, su marido se agitaba, habían pasado unos 3 años de la batalla final en Hogwarts, pero las pesadillas persistían, prendió la lámpara, sus ojos se habituaban al cambio, mientras movía gentilmente su mano por la cara de Draco, y lo mecía para sacarlo de su pesadilla, poco a poco los ojos grises se abrieron, el dolor y el miedo marcaban sus rasgos.

- Hermione – susurro él mirando sus ojos para luego acercar sus labios a los de ella, era la única forma que tenia de asegurarse que todo estaba bien, que ella estaba ahí, el beso era necesitado, lleno de angustia, un tanto desesperado, Hermione movió sus manos por la espalda de el chico, mientras él acariciaba los rizos castaños de ella, lo sintió estremecerse en sus abrazos quería borrar el horror de la guerra de sus corazones.

Draco sentía una paz inexplicable al tenerla con él, la estrecho entre sus brazos, apretándola con fuerza contra su pecho, sentía el calor de ella reconfortarlo, rodeándolo, se aparto solo para mirarla su rostro.

- Te amo – le dio una tierna caricia pasado sus dedos sobre el contorno de los labios de ella, ahueco su rostro en sus manos, como si temiera perderla.

- Yo también, Draco – sonrió sabía lo que pasaría luego, él la abrazaría, estrellándola contra su cuerpo, lo amaba con toda su alma, a pesar de lo que dijeran los demás, los dos juntos eran una pareja formidable, se complementaban de una manera que nadie podría entender, estaban unidos en más de una forma.

* * *

Responde al meme de los besos en LJ, ojala que te guste lore o gaia_sole en el LJ xD gracias por la ayuda me sirvio mucho.


End file.
